Los dedos del escritor
by Little.Latina
Summary: Historias como ésta, que hablan de un escritor y de su musa


Piel surcada de cicatrices.

Abiertas.

Cerradas.

Curadas.

A medio curar.

Incurables.

Invisibles.

Visibles.

* * *

><p>Corazón surcado de heridas.<p>

Sangran constantemente.

Sangran y la desangran.

Sangran y la destruyen.

Sangran y la intoxican.

Sangran y la envenenan.

Sangran y la ahogan.

Sangran y la empapan.

* * *

><p>Rostro surcado de arrugas.<p>

Arrugas que dibujan un mapa hacía la justicia.

Arrugas que cuentan una historia de amor.

Arrugas que cuentan la crónica de cada batalla.

Arrugas que describen a una mujer que creía poder llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Arrugas que forman el contorno de una frágil anatomía que se dobla bajo el peso del mundo.

Arrugas que desgarran su belleza.

Arrugas que convierten en desgarradora a tanta belleza.

* * *

><p>Huesos surcados de astillas.<p>

Resquebrajados.

Completamente rotos.

Apenas rotos.

Poco más que cenizas.

Poco menos que cenizas.

Huesos que constituyen una estructura ósea que se sostiene porque ella es demasiado testaruda para derrumbarse del todo.

No se derrumba del todo porque _él_ la sostiene.

* * *

><p>Ojos surcados de lágrimas.<p>

Angustia.

Impotencia.

Bronca.

Miedo.

Alivio.

Felicidad.

Amor.

* * *

><p>Entre las cicatrices y sobre las cicatrices sus dedos escriben poemas en forma de caricias.<p>

Se hunden en las abiertas para extraer los restos de palabras filosas y silencios agudos.

Se pasean por las cerradas con paciencia, lija contra terciopelo.

Se embeben de esperanza al explorar las curadas.

Se concentran en estudiar atentos aquellas a medio curar.

Se esfuerzan por encontrar bajo el tacto de las yemas aquellas invisibles a los ojos, pues son las esenciales.

Se aferran a las visibles, porque prueban que ella es real, que aun existe, que no ha muerto, que no es simplemente una ilusión creada con fragmentos del pasado por su imaginación torturada ante la incapacidad de enfrentarse a una realidad oscura en la que ya no respira el mismo aire ni es alumbrada por el mismo sol cada mañana o la misma luna en cada anochecer.

* * *

><p>Con pedazos de su propio corazón él rellena el corazón de ella hasta dejarlo nuevamente entero.<p>

El sangrado constante cesa (un amor tan inmenso es capaz de detener cualquier hemorragia).

Sus venas se hinchan, la sangre fluye (ella ya no se desangra).

El proceso de destrucción se frena (un amor tan inmenso es el combustible que necesita para seguir funcionando).

Con especial cuidado él ha puesto en el corazón de ella parches hechos con retazos de su propio corazón (reemplazó el tejido intoxicado por tejido sano, tan sano como el corazón humano de alguien que ama tan puramente puede estar a pesar de todo).

En cada beso él absorbe el veneno, lo succiona, lo traga, deja que se diluya en su sistema (no le hace daño realmente; tanto amor es siempre el antídoto perfecto).

Sus pulmones trabajan el doble para respirar por los dos (cuando ella se ahoga, él le provee todo el oxígeno que necesita).

La sangre que alguna vez emanó de esas heridas, él se ha encargado de limpiar de ella (tanto amor justifica estar empapado de la sangre de la mujer a la que se adora más allá de toda razón y motivo).

* * *

><p>Las arrugas en su rostro espejan aquellas en el rostro de ella, copias idénticas, fieles, imposibles de diferenciar unas de las otras, situadas en el mismo lugar, marcas perfectamente análogas.<p>

Al recorrer esos dedos su propio rostro, encuentran también un mapa que habla de la búsqueda de la justicia y del camino transitado para llegar a ella.

Al recorrer esos dedos su propio rostro, ellos también pueden leer los pasajes intensos y profundos de una historia de amor hermosa; sencilla al mismo tiempo que compleja; como si cada momento se hubiera tallado en braille sobre su piel.

Al recorrer esos dedos su propio rostro, se cruzan con las crónicas de cada batalla en la que han dado pelea. Un hombre muy sabio alguna vez dijo que no existen las victorias, solamente las batallas, y que uno debe considerarse muy afortunado si encuentra alguien dispuesto a luchar por lo mismo. Él jamás podrá poner en palabras cuán afortunado se siente por tener la certeza de que hace bastante tiempo ya que ambos están luchando juntos.

Al recorrer esos dedos su propio rostro, hallan la descripción del hombre dispuesto a esperar eternamente a su compañera, aquella joven hermosa que cree tener la capacidad de soportar en sus hombros el peso del mundo.

Al recorrer esos dedos su propio rostro, se tropiezan con pasajes que cuentan cada instante en el cual ella estuvo a punto de caer, a punto de derrumbarse, a punto de quedar sepultada bajo el peso del mundo que intenta cargar, y él tomó en sus brazos esa frágil anatomía desmoronándose, la sostuvo, la ayudó a mantenerse erguida, a seguir adelante, dándole toda su fuerza – incluso la que no tenía -, prestándole sus pies para caminar, prestándole sus hombros para que depositara allí su cruz y le permitiera a él llevarla por un rato.

Al recorrer esos dedos su propio rostro, descubre que su belleza cruda y seductora ha ido desgarrándose al compás de cada desgarro sufrido por la belleza de ella; descubre también que realmente no le importa, pues con cada desgarro han aprendido a amarse más.

Al recorrer esos dedos su propio rostro, siente en las yemas la calidez que emana de la belleza desgarradora de la mujer a la cual cada segundo de su eternidad le pertenece, y vuelve a sentirse el hombre más afortunado porque ella es _su_ luz, _su_ propio sol, _su_ propia luna; sentir su calidez bañando la piel es para él otra prueba de que sigue viva, de que sigue brillando.

* * *

><p>Con sus dedos ha vuelto a construir aquellos huesos astillados.<p>

Con sus dedos ha tomado pedacitos de sus propios huesos para colocar en las rajaduras de los huesos de ella, y así los huesos resquebrajados ya no lo están más.

Con sus dedos, pacientemente, reconstruye los huesos rotos, reparándolos con exquisita precisión.

Con ternura sus dedos cuidan de los huesos apenas rotos, salvándolos de seguir quebrándose, volviéndolos más fuertes, listos para soportar cualquier nuevo golpe del destino.

Con sus dedos ha juntado en el cuenco de las manos los restos de los huesos que son poco más que cenizas, ha soplado vida en ellos, creándolos otra vez.

Con sus dedos ha tomado huesos propios enteros y se los ha dado a ella, para reemplazar en su estructura ósea aquellos que han quedado reducidos a poco menos que cenizas y por los que nada se puede hacer.

Y esos huesos forman una estructura ósea que se sostiene porque ella es demasiado testaruda para rendirse, para derrumbarse del todo. Esos huesos forman la estructura ósea de una mujer que se sostiene por él, gracias a él, debido a él, por amor a él, por devoción a él, por admiración a él.

Él la sostiene, la sostiene entre sus dedos, pero la sostiene sana y entera y erguida y fuerte y recuperándose día a día, segundo a segundo, gracias a ese amor tan inmenso y tan intenso, ese amor sencillo a la vez que complejo, ese amor nacido para cruzar todas las barreras y burlar todos los obstáculos y desafiar a todas las probabilidades, venciéndolas al fin.

* * *

><p>Los dedos del escritor barren las lágrimas que el alma de la musa escribe inspirada por la angustia, mientras los dedos de la musa barren las lágrimas que la angustia por verla sufrir inspiran al alma del escritor.<p>

Los dedos del escritor limpian las lágrimas que el alma de la musa escribe en un ataque de impotencia, mientras los dedos de la musa se apresuran a limpiar esas que el alma del escritor no tarda de producir, porque la impotencia de su musa lo lastima tanto como la musa es lastimada por la impotencia.

Los dedos del escritor con sus yemas besan las lágrimas que el alma de la musa deja escapar cuando la bronca la abruma, cuando la bronca la sobrepasa, cuando la bronca es insoportable; los dedos de la musa también saben besar usando las yemas, y a besos desdibujan las lágrimas que del alma del escritor se fugan porque hace propia la bronca que carcome a la musa.

Los dedos del escritor beben las lágrimas que nacen de los sollozos que corrompen al alma de la musa cuando la invade el miedo, y los dedos temblorosos y frágiles de la musa beben el miedo que el alma del escritor expresa en forma de lágrimas.

Los dedos del escritor siguen con infinita paciencia el recorrido de las lágrimas que llora el alma de su musa cuando finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, después de una larga batalla, después de la angustia y la bronca y el miedo y la impotencia, llega el alivio. Y los dedos de la musa con dulzura siguen el recorrido de las lágrimas que pinta el alma del escritor en su rostro porque el alivio que ella siente, también lo siente él, así como a lo largo del camino sintió la bronca, el miedo, la angustia, la impotencia.

Los dedos del escritor se alimentan de las lágrimas de felicidad que conmueven al alma de la musa. Los dedos de la musa se alimentan de las lágrimas de felicidad que conmueven al alma del escritor. Y finalmente ambos se encuentran en un punto en el cual llorar jamás ha sido tan simple, ni tan complejo.

Los dedos del escritor se empapan de las lágrimas que el alma de su musa llora inspirada por ese amor terriblemente inmenso, absolutamente inexplicable, ese amor intenso, incontenible, imposible de entender. Los dedos de la musa se empapan en las lágrimas que el alma del escritor llora, la inspiración de ambas almas la misma.

* * *

><p>El escritor con sus dedos la salva día a día, todos los días.<p>

Los dedos del escritor llevan un largo tiempo salvándola.

De las memorias.

Del dolor.

De la ira.

De la angustia.

De la bronca.

De la impotencia.

De la oscuridad.

De los interrogantes sin respuesta.

De las respuestas también.

Del peso que insiste en cargar sin ayuda de nadie (_o de casi nadie_).

Del miedo.

De sí misma.

* * *

><p>Los dedos del escritor han ayudado a plasmar las historias que se forman en su cabeza, aquellas que ella conoce de memoria, aquellas que se convirtieron en su escape, en su consuelo, en su fuerza, en su sostén.<p>

Las historias que la salvaron en más de una oportunidad.

Las historias a las que se aferró durante mucho tiempo.

Y ahora los dedos del escritor la salvan día a día, todos los días.

Cuando acaricia su piel surcada de cicatrices.

Cuando emparcha su corazón surcada de heridas con retazos de su propio corazón.

Cuando lee los fragmentos escritos en las arrugas que surcan su rostro y que cuentan pedazo a pedazo la historia que escriben de a dos.

Cuando reconstruye sus huesos para que siga manteniéndose erguida.

Cuando se encuentran con sus lágrimas.

Y también, por supuesto, cuando vuelven a estrellarse contra las teclas del ordenador, o cuando sostienen un bolígrafo, o cuando se empapan en tinta, convirtiéndose en los instrumentos que él necesita para seguir creando historias que a ella le sirvan de refugio, historias que a ella le hagan bien, historias que a ella le den esperanza, historias en las que ella pueda sumergirse.

Historias como ésta, que hablan de un escritor y de su musa.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién hubiera dicho que un día los roles de musa y artista se invertirían?<em>

_Esta es la primera historia que nace de mis dedos._

_Es una historia de amor._

_Es nuestra historia de amor._

_Tan simple como compleja._

_Pura y verdadera y cierta en todo sentido, porque no hay palabra en estas líneas que no pertenezca a ellas porque la siento en lo más profundo de mi ser._

_Cuando estaba sumergida en la oscuridad y moría un poco día a día, llenaste de sangre mis venas, emparchaste mi corazón destrozado, alimentaste mis pulmones con oxígeno, y me regalaste una segunda oportunidad para volver a empezar, para convertirme en lo que soy, para buscar la justicia y la verdad, para alcanzar mis sueños, y llegar así, luego de transitar un camino muy largo sostenida por tus libros, al instante en el que te conocí, y mi existencia cambió por completo al estrellarse contra la tuya y fundirse las dos en una._

_Lo menos que puedo hacer es regalarte un poco de lo que pueden hacer mis dedos._

_Espero que sea suficiente._

_Espero que ellos te salven día a día, todos los días, como los tuyos vienen salvándome a mí desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de esa noche en la que el destino quiso que nos encontráramos para no volver a separarnos más (esos tres veranos distanciados no significaron nada, realmente; sé que cada segundo lo pasaste pensando en mí, como yo pasé cada segundo pensándote a vos)._

_Te amo, Castle._

_Te amo para siempre._

_KB._


End file.
